The present inventive concept relates to a camera module mounted in a portable terminal.
Camera modules mounted in portable terminals commonly have an auto-focusing function. In addition, such camera modules frequently have an optical image stabilization (OIS) function for mitigating resolution degradation due to hand-shake.
The camera module having the above function may have a structure in which a lens unit may move in an optical axis direction with respect to a housing of the camera module or in a direction perpendicular thereto.
However, in such a structure, the lens unit may easily collide with the housing of the camera module due to external impacts, and thus, a structure for reducing damage or noise caused by such external impacts is required.